heros_of_halindarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger
Gunslinger "I would'st not harm thee brother, but thou standest where I am about to shoot." Gunslingers are ranged fighters who wield alchemical implements called "guns" and "pistols" and "rifles" to hurl projectiles at their foes (although there are some who use one or two crossbows). Their weapons do great damage at long range as well as close-quarters. Some Gunslingers take the time to make alchemical bullets, with special abilities, such as fire or acid. Gunslingers prefer to slide around the battlefield, keeping their enemies at a distance. -Playing a Gunslinger: Gunslingers have no reservations about murder, but also don't generally go about seeking it. Gunslingers take great pride in their weapons, often giving them names. Many are overconfident, sometimes even snarky. This, however, often helps, as their bravado works to their advantage. Gunslingers have been around the block a few times (or at least want you to think they have). Class features SNIPER STYLE Snipers like to lay in wait, preferring to hide behind cover and shoot from a distance. Gunslingers who take the Sniper Style prefer rifles, because they have more power and accuracy than handguns. Many Sniper abilities allow Gunslingers to add their Wisdom to their Dexterity modifier when aiming. TWO-GUN STYLE Two-Gun Style gunslingers prefer handguns to rifles because of their higher rate of fire, and ease of mobility. They sacrifice accuracy for quantity, and pepper their shots with bravado and show. Two-Gunners typically get a second chance with their attacks, using their second guns to even the odds. Their Charisma adds to the damage of some of their attacks. GUN MAGE Those who choose to follow the path of the Gun Mage are usually those who have knowledge and access to black powder and other fire arms or accessories, often amongst the arcane the mystery of the powder can draw them in. Part alchemist and part archer, the thrill of honing the power of ones arcane talent into a single pin point shot can be more than some can avoid. The greatest challenge is the crafting of the gun, those who become Gun Mages pour themselves into the crafting making it more than just an arcane firearm but also a work of art. In all the worlds and all the lands no two magic guns will ever be alike and usually price very high in almost any market for the craftsmanship alone. While the challenge of crafting the gun is what initially draws the arcane spell caster to this class it is the thrill of using it and mastering the techniques to use it properly that makes the mage pursue the warrior classes, mostly Gun Mages will pursue the fighter class as it has the abilities and feats required to master the art of the firearm in combat. It has been known for other to pursue the ranger or even the paladin class but this is more due to the alignment of the individual rather than the pursuit of firearm mastery. For a Gun Mage certain feats and abilities can play a large role in their mastery of the firearm, often adaptations of archery feats are required as well as some that are tuned especially for firearm use. -Gun Mage only gets one encounter power at level 1 (caster shot). -They gain Caster Crafter Feat. -Equiped with an revolver or charge-lock pistol, which must have a name before use. Class Traits CLASS TRAITS: Role: '''Striker '''Power Source: '''Martial '''Key Abilities: '''Dexterity, Wisdom, Charisma '''Armour Proficiencies: '''Cloth, Hide, Leather '''Weapon Proficiencies: '''Military ranged, Simple ranged, Superior ranged '''Bonuses to Defense: + 2 Reflex: Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: '''Arcana, Bluff, Intimidate. From the class skills list below, choose 4 more trained skills at 1st level. ''Class Skills:''Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Perception, Stealth, Stealth, Streetwise, Thievery '''Class Features: '''Sniper Style, Two-Gun Style, Gun Mage '''Class Features Level 1 At-Will Powers Level 1 Encounter Powers Level 1 Daily Powers Level 2 Utility Powers Level 3 Encounter Powers Level 5 Daily Powers Level 6 Utility Powers Level 7 Encounter Powers Level 9 Daily Powers Level 10 Utility Powers Level 16 Utility Powers